


run

by i_love_sherlock_and_loki



Series: big brother Albert [2]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, albert dasilva is a good brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_sherlock_and_loki/pseuds/i_love_sherlock_and_loki
Summary: Albert and Les sell together.It goes wrong





	run

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a bit more sad  
> sorry

The day started like any other Saturday, Les begging Davey to take him along to the circulation gates and Davey giving in hesitantly.  
"But when we get back, you finish up your homework" Davey says sternly but Les isn't listening. He just runs through the door, yelling "come on Davey, the headline is already up!"

"Can I sell with Albert?" Les asks as they walk to the gates hand in hand. Davey sighs, really wanting to say no. But his brother had been asking the same question for the past few months... maybe saying yes won't hurn. Davey knows Albert really cares about Les and that they'll probably be okay.  
"You know what, if Albert is okay with it, you can go with him. Just this once!" Les cheers and jumps up and down.

When the gates get into view, Les starts sprinting towards it, leaving Davey in the dust.  
"Albert! He said yes, I can come with you!"   
The ginger newsie quickly drops his papers to catch Les, who jumps in his arms  
"Heck yeah, shorty! I was about to leave for Bottle Alley so let's go" Albert puts Les down and smiles as the young boy gathers as many papes as he can, which is about 15. Albert gathers the left over papers and puts them in his bag before taking Les' hand

"Please be careful with him! And be home by four!" Davey yells after them as they pass him, Albert just waving at him and smiling.

\--

"Les, you are a natural! I've never sold my papes this fast!" Albert smiles at the boy who is glowing with pride.  
"It isn't 4 just yet, how about we get something to eat from the extra money we earned?"  
"Yes! We can go to Jacobi's"  
"Let's go then" Albert takes Les' hand and they start walking in the direction of the diner.

"Hey you! Stop right now" Albert looks around and when he sees the bull that caught him stealing bread last week, he yells "RUN" before starting to run, never letting go of Les' hand.  
They run through alleys, cut through parks and end up running through a cobblestone road.  
The moment they realize that they ran into a dead end, Albert falters. He looks over his shoulder and sees the bull coming for them and does the only thing he can think of. He pushes Les out of the way, trying to get him to hide behind a little wall, only for Les to trip and fall face first into the cobblestone. Albert freezes when he sees Les bleeding. Luckily, Les pulls himself behind the ledge and Albert turns around just in time to stop the bull's fist.

"Where's your little friend?"  
"He kept running. This isn't his business anyways..." Albert says even though he knows the bull doesn't care  
"Let's make this easy on yourself, come with me to the police"  
"Hell no!" That's when the bull starts fighting. He gets a few hits in but Albert dodges quite a few as well. He starts thinking he might actually win this. Until another bull shows up. Of course, bulls never come alone, Albert should have known.

After that, the fight is over quick. They kick Albert until he doesn't move and then leave to go get the cops.

"Albert? Are- are you okay?" Les whispers as he crawls up next to Albert. The older boy opens his eyes and fakes a smile as he sits up  
"Of course I am, squirt. Are you though? Those scratches don't look good"  
"I'm fine. I want to go home" Les looks and sounds so scared, it breaks Alberts heart.

Albert gets up slowly, masking his pain as much as he can  
"How about we buy disinfectant for your face with the extra money?"  
"Don't you need it to go see a doctor for your arm?" Les points at Alberts right arm, the one the bulls stepped on. The one he's holding close to his body because it hurts so much.  
"Nah buddy, it'll be fine. I don't need no doctor" he starts walking slowly, thanking any and all gods that his legs still work fine. Les, on the other hand, is limping a bit. Albert frowns and stops Les from walking more   
"When did you hurt ya leg?" Les looks away from Albert as he says "while we was running"  
"Why didn't ya say nothing?" Albert crouches down "get on my back, I'm not letting you mess it up more"  
Les refuses so Albert picks him up bridal style, being careful not to use his bad wrist. Les tries to free himself but as he notices that he's hurting Albert even more, he stays still. As he relaxes, he notices his own pain as well. His cheek really hurts and his ankle is pulsating.  
Albert starts walking, clearly slower than normal. Les tries to start a conversation but Albert just looks straight forward, not talking or looking at the young boy in his arms.

When they arrive, it's far past 4 and Davey is waiting in front of the lodging house.  
When he sees them, he runs up to meet them and gasps before carefully pulling Les out of Alberts arms  
"What the hell happened? I knew I shouldn't have agreed to you selling with him, look at you" Davey carries Les into the lodging house and leaves Albert outside.

For a few seconds, Albert just stands there, listening to Les trying to defend him and Davey having nothing of it. Then, he collapses and starts crying, not able to move to a more private place because of the pain in his ribs.   
"Albert? Why is Les telli- oh fuck" Race had walked out of the lodging house to get Albert but now, he quickly asks Finch, who just arrived at the lodging house, to go get Spot from Brooklyn, paying him a quarter. He then kneels in front of the still crying boy  
"Let's get you inside, Spot will be here soon" Race carefully helps Albert inside and puts him on the most comfortable couch. 

"Albert, tell Davey that he's blowing this out of proportion!" Les yells as soon as Race leaves to get bandages.   
"I'm sorry shortstop, you shouldn't sell with me." Albert says softly, not sounding like himself at all. Davey frowns, confused at that answer. He expected a whole lot of excuses and yelling, not this defeated, broken excuse.

After that, Albert stays quiet as Race patches up his wrist and ribs, silently lifting up his shirt to show dark purple bruises.

When Spot arrives, Albert looks up quickly  
"Spot"  
"Al, oh my god. Who did this to you?" Albert just shakes his head and Spot sighs, sitting next to him and carefully pulling him close to his chest. The other newsies had already gone to bed making it just them, Les, Davey, Jack and Race in the common room so Spot could kiss the top of Alberts head.

Albert had stopped crying about 10 minutes after he started but his eyes are still red rimmed and it breaks Spots heart  
"please tell me what happened, koning. You never get this upset after a fight" Albert sighs and leans into his boyfriend  
"Two bulls attacked us. I- we ran away from one and... and Les twisted his ankle. We turned into a dead end... I's didn't know what to do so I tried to hide Les but he fell because I pushed him too hard... oh my god, Les, I's s-sorry" he explains, his voice shaking and even breaking at the end.

"Sssh, calm down. It's okay. You did what you thought was best and because of you, Les only has a few scratches" Spot says, smiling sadly. Davey nods his head  
"He's right. I'm sorry I got so mad, you probably saved him from a lot more"  
Albert looks at Davey and nods  
"I really tried to keep him safe. I would never do anything to endanger him in any way"

Les gets up and carefully makes his way over, sitting next to him snd burying himself into his side  
"Thank you for keeping me safe. I love you"  
Albert freezes and looks at Les, tears filling his eyes again  
"Always, little buddy. I love you too"


End file.
